The present invention relates generally to devices for remote control of electronic devices. More particularly, it pertains to panels for remote control devices.
Remote control devices are used extensively in consumer products for remotely controlling a wide variety of electronic devices. The different types of devices which use remote controls has also increased. Some of the devices which currently use remote controls include television, video cassette recorder (VCR), receiver, disc player, tape player, video conferencing equipment, DVD, and cam corders. The use of remote control devices has also increased, in part, due to on-screen menus which allow for selection of features with a remote control.
Complexity of the electronic devices has led to more complex remote controls requiring several selection buttons. As a result, the surface area for the remote control devices has become larger and larger. This is undesirable since a larger remote control is difficult to hold and control with one hand. Physically challenged individuals would find holding these larger remote controls even more difficult.
In addition, remote control devices also are used for devices for which limited access is desirable. For instance, some movies or television shows may be inappropriate for children to view, and parents may wish to limit access. While some satellite dish companies allow for parental control through programming, not all systems, including network television, have these features.
A conventional remote control device is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. A remote control 100 has a sliding panel 110 attached therewith. To access buttons 120 below the panel 110, the panel 110 slides away from the remote control 100 to the position shown in FIG. 1B. Although the panel 110 prevents inadvertent actuation of the buttons 120, the panel 110 can be easily broken off.
Accordingly, what is needed is a remote control device capable of additional selection abilities without requiring a larger remote. What is further needed is a remote control device which allows for control over selection.
A device for remotely controlling electronic equipment has a main body having a plurality of surfaces, including at least a first surface and a second surface. In one embodiment, each surface has at least one selection button coupled therewith. A cover is rotatably coupled with the main body. The cover is rotatable around the main body from a first position to a second position to restrict access to selected surfaces having selection buttons.
The remote control device has selection buttons which are coupled with the first and/or second surfaces of the main body, depending on the particular configuration. In yet another embodiment, the device has a locking mechanism for preventing access to a particular side and/or particular selection buttons. The locking mechanism alternatively prevents the cover member from inadvertently rotating around the main body. The locking mechanism can have a number of configurations, including but not limited to, a projection and detent combination, a child proof cap, or a key-lock mechanism.
The remote control device has many advantages over conventional remotes. For example, the provided remote device allows for increased surface area with which additional selection buttons can be coupled. The additional surface area allows for fewer selection buttons to be coupled on each side surface. The fewer selection buttons per surface assists in reducing the cognitive complexity of the remote by reducing the number of buttons for a user to select from a single surface. Using the multiple sides of the device for different devices allow for the elimination of duplicate remote controls. The main body and cover member can be rounded or cylindrically shaped, which is comfortable for a user""s hand. A further advantage provided is that since the cover member rotates about the main body, the cover member is not placed in a position where it could easily be broken off. The door protects the selection buttons from being inadvertently actuated when the remote is set on a surface, such as a table or the floor. In addition, the door protects the selection buttons from being inadvertently actuated when the remote device is grasped by a user. A further benefit is the locking feature which prevents access to certain features and/or selection buttons of the remote device. Parents can better supervise what functions or television shows to which their children or others access.